Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to smart glasses which can be used by transforming a smart watch or a wristwatch serving as the prototype of the smart watch or detaching only a portion of elements of the wristwatch, thereby improving portability and the convenience of use of the smart glasses, and can maintain the beauty of the wristwatch as the smart glasses are used by detaching or transforming the original elements of the wristwatch.
Recently, under a situation that a wearable computing system is spread, smart glasses have been spread, in which the smart glasses are able to provide various types of data for a user through glass in the state that the user wears the smart glasses like eyeglasses. Among them, “Google Glass” is a product name announced by Google.
However, the smart glasses cause the user inconvenience in terms of portability thereof since a person, who does not usually wear the smart glasses, has to always wear the smart glasses or to separately prepare for a bag when carrying with a glasses case into which the smart glasses is to be put. In the case that the user always wears the smart glasses, the smart glasses are strongly repulsed to the extent that the smart glasses are criticized as “a perfect stalker article”. Currently, Google stops producing the smart glasses.